


Blood Red Moon

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Remus struggles to keep Moony confined...Sirius causes Moony to let it all hang out.A/U fic written for RPG but can stand-alone. Assumes Sirius is alive and both he and Remus teach at Hogwarts.





	Blood Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The students have grown accustomed to my departure every month and on more than one occasion, Sirius and I have found a well-meaning Gryffindor first or second year girl leaving flowers at our door. Poppy continues to request my presence in the hospital wing after every Full and though Sirius finds her 'thorough examinations' a little too thorough, he's remiss to have me miss one and find out later I could have hurt myself.

For an entire week, I have fought against Moony's need to claim at the most inappropriate times. When I nearly pounced on Sirius during Filius' birthday dinner in the teacher's lounge, I knew I had to just stay away from him in public settings. Fat chance of that happening! Give Paddy a bone and he chews it down to the grizzle. Give Sirius a boner and... oh Merlin! I don't need to think of what he'd do! _Yes, I do._ No, I'm quite content to sit here and read through the funnies in _The Daily Prophet_.

That is until Sirius enters our chambers carrying a parcel tucked under his arm, his musk rising deep into my nostrils making my mouth water in need for him. Closing my eyes to stave off temptation, I swallow and try to turn my attention to his grumbling. 

"What was that?" I ask non-committally, turning the page of the newspaper, I wasn't really reading.

"They set off dungbombs in Myrtle's bathroom and Filch..."

"Argus," I reply with a smirk when he narrows his eyes at me.

"The bloody bastard shows up with Snape to 'handle the matter' he said."

"Who said?"

"The stench was unbelievable though, Moony! And... what? Who said what?"

"Nevermind," I reply shaking my head with a slight chuckle.

"Best of all though," he continued on his tirade discarding clothes as he went about the room. "One of the bombs was set to go off when someone opened Myrtle's cubicle, so Filch is reeking of Dragon dung right now. It would have been better if Snape got the shite, but I suppose it wouldn't change much."

I was standing before him, my eyes burning with Moony's desire as I drank his naked form in. He had undressed completely without a second thought as he spoke.

"Did you banish my clothes?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave as I ran my knuckles up and down his bare chest.

Shaking my head slowly, I turn my palm and I caress a nipple, tugging it taut between my finger and thumb, my eyes following each move of my hand.

"Shouldn't we..." he groaned when my hand slid down his spine and cupped his backside, the other hand drawing circles lazily around his nipple.

"After," I growl. Backing him against my writing desk, I push him back against it just as banishes everything from the desktop to the floor.

"After what?" he teased wrapping his legs around my jean-clad hips. I had already changed for the transformation, choosing my most worn and torn jeans and one of Sirius' old 'Weird Sisters' t-shirts.

"After you howl my name," I smiled ferally before capturing his lips and thrusting my tongue deeply into his mouth, I ground my hips against his now pulsing cock. 

"I don't know Moony," he gasped. "Chasing third years through the corridors has strengthened my stamina." He wrapped his arms around my neck and ground himself against me unabashedly, the rising scent of his musky arousal bathing my senses and hardening my cock.

"You're insufferable," I replied.

"And you're overdressed!" he said tugging at my shirt. "Take it off... Need to feel you... all of it."

"And where did the stamina go Mr Padfoot?"

"Here," he replied pulling me down into a deep kiss that has us both panting and gasping for breath moments later. His hips continued to slowly gyrate against mine in a maddening pitch. The heat of his arousal burning through to my jeans to my now painful erection.

Reaching between us, I managed to undo the snap and zip to my jeans and while he pushed them down my hips with his heels, I cast a quick lubrication charm.

"Can't wait," I tell him, grinding my now weeping cock against his.

"Then don't," he replied, hooking his legs on my elbows, his eyes glittered in the dusk-light. "We don't have much time... do it, Moony!" he begged pulling me closer, clawing at my jeans still wrapped around my thighs.

"I'll make it better for you next time," I apologized guiding my cock to his entrance at the base and when he pulled me against him, I drove myself deep inside him one thrust.

"Oh god, Sirius!' I groaned when I was fully seated inside him. His head was thrown back, his back arched off the desktop, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Move... god, move Remus!"

I could feel the moon's pull and I hated courting desire like this so close to the transformation, but Moony wasn't going to be denied. Bending over Sirius, my hands on his shoulders, I pistoned into his body in quick, deep thrusts. The desk rattling against the stone floor and scooting back with each pounding thrust.

Sirius reached for his cock and fisting it roughly, he moaned and whimpered at my assault on his body. With each driving thrust, he yelped and I reveled in the sound of his body quivering for me. I was close and the tingling feeling at the base of my spine that usually signaled the first signs of the transformation, were now mixed with the need to spend as my balls drew tight against my body and my cock swelled inside him.

Sirius recognized the signs and clenched around me, urging my climax as he spoke.

"Don't you turn furry on me, Moony.... deeper... you can go deeper... yeah... come Moony... goddammit come," he howled as his cock pulsed then emptied hot streams of cum all over his stomach. The heady scent of his seed mixed with his sweat drew me over the edge and thrusting deep inside him, my hands clenched tightly around his shoulders, I emptied deep inside. My legs were burning when I pulled away from him and before either of us could think about cleansing charms or protective barriers around the room, Moony's piercing howl escaped from my lips.

Within seconds, Padfoot scampered to the door, his tail wagging nervously.

"I'm alright," I growled, tearing at my remaining clothes. "Cloak," I hissed. "Quick, need to get under the cloak." I tugged the invisibility cloak around me and we barely made it to the front doors when the moon's glow shone through the stained glass in the entrance hall and Moony tore through. My last memory was chasing Padfoot into the Forest.


End file.
